


Specter

by noctoque



Category: Hannibal (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctoque/pseuds/noctoque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that somebody never expected to see was their physical copy, a clone of sorts, especially if that one person lived a sheltered life. Even the FBI agent, who had seen many strange things over the years, had difficult believing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specter

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that, as I write this, I am only completing the third season of The X-Files. I apologise for any inconsistencies in Dana Scully's character.

When she had retired, Bedelia Du Maurier had thought that she would be given some form of peace, unlike the life that she’d had during her working days. It wasn’t necessarily peace that she needed, more so to be away from people that she didn’t know and, therefore, couldn’t trust. These days, however, it wasn’t unusual to see the occasional FBI agent every now and again. In fact, Bedelia more or less expected to see at least three a week. Often their questions would be repeated – whether they were attempting to get something new out of her or because they all wanted to hear the same information from her mouth for themselves was beyond her. However, Bedelia could only comply, knowing that the questions were not of her suspicion. After all, why would they suspect her when she had done absolutely nothing out of the ordinary?

Most of the questions she was asked regarded her patient, some questions that only touched the border of doctor-patient confidentiality, but never attempted to jump over it. In that odd question or two that she did receive that crossed the line, she would politely refuse and the one asking her would politely move on to the next question. It was easy enough, and at this point Bedelia almost had the answers memorised, as though she were taking a test.

It was one quiet afternoon when she heard the doorbell ring. And a Saturday, no less. She hadn’t been expecting any visitors as she rarely ever did any day, even the weekends, and the people from the FBI usually only called upon her on weekdays, knowing that she probably had some – or a lot – of free time on her hands. Bedelia didn’t bother rushing to the door; they would either be patient enough to wait or they would leave, and if their topic of discussion was important enough, they would return at a later time or another day.

Bedelia drank some wine from her glass, allowing the taste to wear off from her tastebuds before she placed the glass down. There was another ring of the doorbell. Obviously the person at the door was going to be persistent. It was a good thing she was going to answer instead of allowing them to continue ringing the doorbell until it no longer worked.

Just as she hadn’t been quick to begin making her way to the door, Bedelia wasn’t quick in walking to the door. She allowed her movements to be slow and soft, keeping her visitor waiting for if only a little longer.

When she had finally made it to the door, Bedelia opened it, a solemn expression resting upon her face. That was, until she saw the person standing before her.

Aghast wasn’t usually a term that described Bedelia Du Maurier. However, in this situation, it did. Before her stood a woman that was identical to her in almost every way. She knew that it was completely possible to meet some people in your life time that looked similar to you, but not completely identical. To lose one’s regular calm over such a thing surely couldn’t be too strange.

The woman standing at the door had been yet to look at her, speaking confidently as she pulled out a badge, just as Bedelia had seen all too many times before. “I’m Dana Scully, I’m with the FB-” her words were cut off as she looked to the woman standing inside the house. And so the two looked at each other with some confusion upon their faces, wondering as to how their current situation could be possible.

Perhaps an exact replica of one’s self wasn’t the strangest thing Dana Scully had ever seen. No, she _knew_ it wasn’t the strangest thing that she had ever seen. However, to see an exact replica of _herself_ was something she wouldn’t have ever expected. There was no scientific explanation for what she was seeing, as much as she would have liked for there to be one, and there were no words for her to speak to the other woman.

However, Bedelia did have words.

“Would you like to come in?” she asked after having regained her regular composure. The woman, who she now knew as Dana Scully, only gave a brief nod before walking past Bedelia. The host shut the door after her identical guest, locking it as per usual.

Wordlessly, Bedelia led the agent Scully through to a room that she would usually use to seat both herself and her patient, though on that day it would be used for something that Bedelia could only describe as odd.

The agent Scully seated herself in one of the two chairs, and Bedelia took the other.

“Have you come here in the hope to find out why we look identical?” Bedelia asked, almost joking. A joke – there was something unusual for her.

“No, but now I think I’d like to know why we do.” But the agent Scully knew, and Bedelia knew, that neither of them had an explanation for what they were seeing.

Was it a mere coincidence that the two were identical, or were they truly clones, barely recognisable from one another by face only? While neither of them spoke the words, they both leaned towards the coincidence; the other theory couldn’t possibly make any sense.

“Perhaps I could interest you in a glass of wine while we figure out why we look alike?” Bedelia offered. The FBI agent responded with a simple “thank you” before Bedelia stood and walked to her kitchen, pouring Dana Scully a glass of wine and filling her own glass back up.

After a little amount of thought, Bedelia believed it to be best to bring the bottle out – it was going to be a long day if she were to be sitting with her physical double. She then returned to the woman who she would have called under any other situation a stranger. But could she really be a stranger when she was all too familiar?

Once she had passed the glass to her, Bedelia seated herself back down and took a sip of wine. It tasted the same as it always had, no surprises to be found in its scent or aroma. And that’s how Bedelia enjoyed her life. She liked it being plain, and she didn’t like these completely unexpected surprises. While she had to admit that life needed a few twists here and there, this was almost too much for her to handle all at once.

They spent a good part of the afternoon talking. Getting to know each other was one part of it (they had agreed that it would be somewhat interesting to meet your exact double), but the majority was figuring out _why_ they were identical, though, to which they came to no agreeable explanation.

As time went by the amount of liquid within the wine bottle became less and less until there was absolutely none left, at which point Bedelia fetched another bottle. They didn’t drink much from the second bottle. She had to admit that, with the more she drank, the more beautiful her replica appeared to be. Bedelia could only wonder if Dana Scully – who she had begun to refer to simply as Dana somewhere during the first bottle of wine – saw the same quality in her.

***

“Thank you for your time, Bedelia,” Dana said after a few hours, a slight slur in her voice. “I should… Leave.” As Dana stood, so did Bedelia.

“No,” she told the FBI agent, grabbing her by the wrist. As she caught the eyes that looked the same as hers, Bedelia forgot for a couple of seconds what she had been meaning to say. “You’ve had too much to drink. It’d be unsafe for you to leave now.”

Dana didn’t reply to those words. She was busy looking into Bedelia’s eyes, just as Bedelia was busy looking into hers. And they both felt, at the same time, that they were nice eyes, and that those lips looked soft, and that they looked good enough to touch with her own lips.

And at the same time they felt it a good idea to lean slightly towards one another and to press those lips upon the other’s, and to engage each other in a kiss.


End file.
